Bright Sun
by IronChainDragon
Summary: Sunshine 'Sunny' Akarui needs to find who she is. The problem is, her only lead is her old Dueling rival. With many of her friends involved in the Fortune Cup, she will face many challenges. Oh, and Akiza has a younger twin sister, too.
1. The Arcadia Gang

Verity: Okay, now you're really pushing it.

Dai: Well, this was actually the first story I had ideas for. I just needed some time to fine tune my characters. By the way, this starts off somewhat canon and works its way to being an AU. So if you don't like AUs, this is not for you.

BlackGatomon: We own nothing.

211221212121

_The girl was running through the darkness, her Duel Disk at the ready. There were others besides her, who she could only see shadows of._

_"Sunny, look out!"_

BEEP! BEEP!

2121211221

Sunshine Akarui blinked awake, trying to remember her dream. There had been others, but she drew a complete blank at their identities.

"Another one of those dreams?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, Okita, it was nothing."

The thing was, she had been having dreams like that ever since the current Duel Monsters champion, Jack Atlas, got his title. You see, Sunny had amnesia. The cause was unknown, but she had her suspicions.

"Sunny, it's not nothing. You've been having these dreams for... how long again?"

"A year and a half, two years, somewhere around that."

"Hey, Sunny, Okita! We should be going to breakfast now!" The speaker was Liquid, Sunny and Okita's roommate, and one of five members of what the city called the Arcadia Gang. The other members were Sunny, Okita, and the twin witches, Akiza and Samantha Izinski.

They were called the Arcadia Gang because they were members of the Arcadia Movement who could actually be seen around town on occasion. The Arcadia Movement was a place for Duelists with special powers. Most were telekinetic, or Psychic Duelists, but Sunny was what the leader of the Movement called a Spirit Duelist, or someone who could speak with Duel Spirits and visit the Spirit World, and although Sunny had never been to the Spirit World, she got on great with her Psychic Lifetrancer.

Yeah, the Movement was crazy about psychic cards. Sunny actually ran a psychic deck, although Lifetrancer was the only monster she got along with and was more friends than business partners. Now, where were we? Oh, right, breakfast.

"Coming!"

21212121

Breakfast was always something of an ordeal. While most ate out for lunch and dinner, by the time most woke up most restaraunts had closed down the breakfast menu. This was one of the hazards of training beginning at eleven. Fortunately, the three of them woke up relatively early.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, they passed the leader of the Arcadia Movement, Sayer. Sunny didn't trust him. Maybe it was the way he was covered in hair gel, or maybe how unnaturally smooth his voice was, or maybe even the fact that he had made her room with two boys, but she found something unsettling about him. Most, however, didn't feel that way.

Of course, there were a few on her side, a few meaning all of the Arcadia Gang but Akiza. When she and her sister were treated as outcasts by their parents, Sayer had offered them a home. She had worshipped the very ground he walked on ever since. Samantha, or Sammy, however, kept her distance.

Either way, when she told the others about her dreams, they swore to secrecy. What she didn't tell them about, however, was that she had snuck into his office and saw that a document on his desk was about brainwashing experiments. After that, she had tried to stay on his good side. It might have been too late, however, if her amnesia was the result of brainwashing. Either way, getting him to like her certainly wouldn't hurt.

21211221211221

When the Izinski twins came up to the breakfast table, Akiza was ecstatic.

"I got an invitation to the Fortune Cup!"

"Really? That big tournament?"

"Yeah. It's too bad you weren't invited, Sunny. I mean, you never lose."

"There's a first time for everything. I'm really not confident in my abilities to Duel professionals."

"Really? Despite being one of the best Duelists in the Movement, if not the best?" Psychic Lifetrancer asked from behind her.

Sunny spun around. "Lifetrancer! Don't do that!"

The others just sighed. Sunny was the unofficial leader of the Arcadia Gang, and founder, so they were well used to her behavior. This was good, as she was the only Spirit Duelist currently in the Movement. Odds were, if they weren't, she would be facing the same treatment that Akiza and Sammy did before Sunny arrived.

"By the way, Sunny, I figured out how you might get answers about those dreams."

Sunny stopped her ongoing argument with her Duel Spirit and turned her attention to Sammy.

"Really? How?"

"Well, if your dreams started when Jack Atlas became champion, maybe talking to him would help."

Sunny sighed. "Yeah, right. I just go up to the reigning champion, who has an attitude problem, and say 'Hey, Jack, do you know me? I kind of have amnesia, and you seemed familiar'? That would definately work out."

"I'm just saying, it's a possibility."

21212121

It certainly was a possibility, and the prospect of learning about who she was before joining the Movement was tempting for Sunny. Which was why she was at Rex Goodwin's doorstep, hoping Sayer wouldn't hear about it.

"State your business."

"Tell Jack that someone called Sunshine Akarui wishes to speak to him."

A few minutes later, the intercom by the gates had a reply.

"You may come in."

12212212

Dai: In next chapter, our protagonist meets with Jack. She also stays the night with a friend in town.

Verity: Bonus points if you can guess who the friend will be.


	2. Searching for the Past

Vee-Vee: Yeah, this is crazy.

Tsukaimon: Calm down.

BlackGatomon: Still own nothing.

12121211221

The walk up to the front door seemed to take forever. Seriously, though, it only took about a minute. The thing was, Sunny was about to visit the Duel Monsters champion, Jack Atlas.

He was at the door when she arrived. He led her to an empty room. It seemed not to have any cameras or anything. There could always be hidden microphones, but she was willing to take the chance.

"Sunny, where have you been, why didn't you tell anyone where you were, and what are you doing in the city?"

Sunny sighed. "It's a long story, but basically I woke up a couple years or so ago with no memory, and only just figured out that you were familiar to me."

Jack did not seem happy. "Okay, so, you want me to tell you about your past?"

"Just a little."

"Alright then. Well, a long time ago, you and I were Dueling rivals. Sometimes it was a friendly rivalry, other times, not so much. When it wasn't such a friendly rivalry, it tended to get in the way of our team dynamic."

"Team?"

"Yeah. I assume you've heard about the old Satellite Duel Gangs?"

Sunny nodded. Who hadn't? Those days were reportedly gone now, but everyone knew the stories.

Jack took a picture out of his pocket. "Don't tell anyone I still have this, but this is of us and our friends, years ago. Right before everything went to hell."

In the picture were Sunny, Jack, and three boys whose names she didn't recall. Besides her signature white hair ribbons, which were the only part of the outfit she recognized, she was wearing a purple shirt with a brown leather jacket and faded jeans. Everyone else had a similar style.

Sunny smiled. "Thanks, Jack. Oh, and if you never mention this encounter, it would be great. Something tells me Sayer wouldn't be pleased if he got ahold of it."

"Sayer?"

"Leader of the Arcadia Movement, a place for Duelists with special powers. I snuck into his office once, and there was a document on brainwashing experiments. I don't trust him."

"Wait, if you're a part of the Arcadia Movement, shouldn't you be back by now?"

"Don't worry. If the doors are locked, I'll just spend the night with a friend in the city. It's happened before. Fortunately, she lives close enough that I can get back before anyone notices. Most people will think I just woke up early. There are only four people who might guess I was locked out, and that's because two of them are my roommates."

"Yeah, whatever. You should probably leave now."

2121212112

Sunny hurried back, only to find the doors locked. Oh, well. She went to her friend's apartment.

"Hey, Carly, are you still up?"

The door opened to reveal Carly Carmine, a journalist who tended to fail. No one really held that against her, but the Arcadia Gang was really careful to keep her attention away from the Movement.

"Locked out again?"

"Yeah. I lost track of time."

"Come in, then."

Carly, due to extreme clumsiness, had barely anything expensive besides her computer, which was necessary and hard to knock off the desk. She also had a Duel Disk, but pretty much everyone did these days. Carly happened to have a Deck, but it was pretty based on luck and she tended not to be so lucky. Of course, it didn't help that the few times she Dueled, it was mainly against the Arcadia Gang, who happened to be the best Duelists in the Movement. She also had a few Speed Spells, but no one was willing to teach her how to use a Runner, mainly for their own safety. Seriously, she had enough problems on solid ground.

Sunny went to collapse on the couch, but Carly stopped her.

"Say, how about we try my luck?"

Sunny sighed. A Duel with Carly was not how she wanted to spend her evening, but she really didn't mind. Any kind of Duel was fun.

"Alright, then."

12211221211221

"Now, Psychic Lifetrancer, wipe out the rest of her Life Points!"

The Duel had been pretty one sided. All Sunny had to do was get a Tuner on the field, and Carly was doomed. It probably didn't help that one of Carly's cards allowed her to remove her monsters from play to keep them safe from being destroyed by battle.

"You see, Carly, this is why you put weaker monsters in Defense Mode. To keep your Life Points safe. It's better than keeping your monsters safe and leaving you open for a direct attack."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

"You're hopeless. Seriously, even Sammy puts things in Defense Mode, and she's one of the most offensively styled Duelists I know. Seriously, she once gave a monster with one thousand Attack Points over five thousand. Although, to be honest, her opponent played right into it."

"Yeah, that Silent Magician of hers is brutal normally. Combine it with Mage Power and Black Pendant..."

"Carly, how is it that you can talk strategy, but have problems using your own? Honestly, I don't think you're cut out to use that kind of Deck."

"But it works well for fortune telling."

"And it gives you bad fortunes. Sometimes, it just doesn't pay to know the future."

"Yeah, but I don't see what the problem is with my Deck."

"Besides the fact that you are horribly unlucky and have barely any idea about things like easily bringing out Fusion and Synchro monsters, or how to stop them?"

"Not helping. Really, not helping, Sunny."

2121121221

Dai: Next time, the Fortune Cup begins, and we get a short point of view somewhere else. Although, they won't be taking a main role for quite awhile...


	3. The Fortune Cup Begins

Dai: Vee-Vee! Verity! What are you two doing?

Vee-Vee: Should we run?

Verity: Knowing her, yes, we should run.

BlackGatomon: We own nothing.

12212122112

_Sunny was alone with two boys, one with spiky black and yellow hair and blue eyes while the other had silver hair and golden eyes._

_The silver haired one looked at her pleadingly. "Sunny, what about you? We're inseparable, remember?"_

_Sunny shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. Goodbye."_

_She turned and walked away, resisting the urge to look back._

2112122112

Sunny blinked awake. The dawn sunlight filtered through the curtains, and she tried to remember why she was up so early. Oh, right. Today was the beginning of the Fortune Cup, and she would be going, partly because the whole Movement was going, and partly to cheer on Akiza.

She remembered her dream. The boys were two of the ones from the picture Jack had showed her, which meant this might have been a memory. Of course, the only way to figure it out was to track one of them down and ask about it, so that was pretty much out of the question.

Either way, she turned to look at Liquid and Okita, still asleep. She grinned. This was going to be fun.

211212211221

Five minutes later, the three of them were with the exhausted members of the Movement, with Liquid and Okita thoroughly soaked.

"Seriously, Sunny, next time, try waking us up gently."

"Odds are it wouldn't work."

"Really, though, who starts a tournament at eight in the morning!"

"Rex Goodwin, apparently."

Akiza ran up to them, followed by Sammy.

"I am so nervous, guys! What if I screw up?"

"Come on, Akiza, you're known as the Black Rose Witch. If anything, it's the competition that should be nervous. All you need to do is pull out your dragon and they'll be toast."

The conversation ended at that point, and they all headed to the Kaiba Dome.

1212212112

A bit later, not as far away as most would have liked, three figures were watching an old television set.

"Why are we doing this?" One of them asked.

The oldest of them sighed. "Because this will help us know our enemies' strategies."

The last one leaned back. "So, why am I doing this? I know all of my enemies strategies already."

"Because of three things. One, the world isn't fair. Two, he might have developed new strategies. Three, I seem to recall you worrying about someone who's sure to be in the crowd."

"I'm actually more worried about who's side she'll be on, but... Oh, well. It's not like I have anything better to do."

12121212211221

Sunny sat in the stands watching as the announcer listed the names of the competitors. A few cought her attention, mainly being 'Luna', who she'd seen on the street a few times ago and recognized it as being her twin brother, Leo, Akiza, Greiger, and the very last entry, Yusei Fudo.

She gasped. He was one of the boys from her dream. So, when everyone else started yelling at him, she stayed quiet, thinking of ways she could get Akiza to set her dragon on the crowd, and maybe the announcer, while she was at it. Sadly, she couldn't think of anything that Sayer wouldn't find a bit suspicious. It was a real shame. They were annoying.

2121212112

As Leo Dueled, Sunny sighed. He was not very good at adapting. Eventually, she decided to waylay Jack when he left the bathroom.

"What do you want now, Sunny?"

"Tell me about Yusei."

"Um, yeah, can it wait for later? We're kinda in the middle of an important tournament."

"But you aren't Dueling right now."

"So?"

"You're impossible."

"Look, if you want to know about Yusei, just watch him Dueling. I don't have time for this."

As Jack walked away, Sunny sighed. Apparently the gap between friendly and not so friendly rivals could be leaped in an instant. Either way, looking at the brackets, Yusei was scheduled to go next. She decided to just watch the Duel and figure out what to do with Jack later.

21212122121212

The Duel started off with a surprise. Yusei's opponent wasn't Shira, but Hunter Pace, the previous champion, who was worse than Jack in some regards, which was rather surprising.

For some reason, however, the Duel was approved. Sunny sighed. Everyone knew Hunter's Deck, while no one had a clue about Yusei. If Hunter Pace hadn't had to sneak in, Yusei would have had adequate time to prepare. Right now, things could go either way. Without meaning to, she let her mind wander.

She pulled her attention back to the Duel to see that Hunter Pace had 1300 Life points while Yusei had just four hundred. Yusei then Synchro Summoned Nitro Warrior. Suddenly, around Yusei's Runner she noticed monster spirits that looked like they didn't belong in his Deck. They were probably just spare cards, but there was something familiar about them, really familiar.

_'Lifetrancer, are those...?'_

_'They aren't a part of his Deck. besides that, they might be gathered around him, but they seem to have barely any loyalty to him as an owner.'_

_'Go to them and ask who they are.'_

The Duel Spirit appeared near the others.

_'Well?'_

_'They won't talk to me. They said that they don't trust Psychic monsters. I can't get anything from them, unless you want me to try reading their minds.'_

_'That won't be necessary.'_

Psychic Lifetrancer vanished, returning to Sunny's Extra Deck. At that point, Yusei won the Duel. Sunny sighed, remembering that she had been meant to watch the Duel. It didn't matter. There was always the next one.

121221122112

Dai: Next time, it'll be Akiza Duelling, and Sunny tries to actually pay attention. Will she succeed? Not likely, but maybe. After all, it't kinda hard to ignore a giant dragon.

Verity: I'd offer bonus points if you guessed the identities of the three mysterious characters, but it's kind of obvious. If you don't know, you're probably reading the wrong fanfiction.


	4. A Fated Meeting

Sammy: Entrance to portal room... check... Daichi's Deck full of rare cards... check...

Dai: Sammy, what are you doing with my cards? A Deck focused around the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, in the hands of a Psychic Duelist, isn't a toy! In fact, what are you even doing here?

Sammy: Getting ready to torment some innocent universes?

Dai: Think again, Samantha.

Verity: The girl trying to reclaim her cards owns nothing.

1221211212

Sunny sighed. "Okay, Akiza, calm down. You will not set your dragon on anybody by accident. If you do, make sure it's the crowd."

"Sunny, if that's a joke, I am not laughing."

They passed by Yusei and his friends, who were trying to cheer Leo up about losing. Akiza glared at them as she walked by.

"What's her problem?"

Sunny put on her hood. If Yusei recognized her, she would be in trouble.

"Sorry about that. It's her first tournament, and she's really nervous. I would be, two, If I were competing."

"She has an odd way of showing nerves."

"Well, she's afraid of another thing, too. You'll know it when you see it. I almost wish it were Sammy in here. She has her sadistic side, and a temper to match, but is much better conrolled."

"Sammy?"

"Her sister."

12121221

When Akiza was getting ready to Duel, Sunny and her friends made their way to some good seats near Yusei's group. Other groups in Arcadia uniforms were scattered around the arena, in an attempt to blend in.

Once Akiza came out, with the announcer commenting on how there was little to no information on her, Sunny heard Luna talking about how Akiza's cards were in pain. Sunny couldn't stop herself.

"You're like me? I mean, you're a Spirit Duelist?"

The others turned around. "You're that girl from earlier!"

"Yeah."

Luna was confused. "Spirit Duelist?"

"Yeah, you know, able to see and speak with Duel Spirits, might occasionally visit their world, stuff like that."

"Well, then, I guess I could be considered one."

Yusei was suspicious. "What's your name, anyway?"

"I can't tell you that, but call me Bright Sun."

At this, three of the Duel Spirits from earlier popped up. To be specific, it was three Mecha Bunnies. They seemed to examine her, and then vanished.

"Bright Sun, huh? I had a friend once who was a lot like you. She even went by a very similar name."

Sunny decided that, next time, she would go by a fake name that didn't translate into her real one. They went quiet as soon as the Duel started, Sunny actually paying attention for once. Well, she paid about no attention to the dialogue, but she definately paid attention to the Duel.

Akiza's opponent Summoned Masked Knight LV3, activating its effect. Then, using another card, he Summoned and activated it's Level five counterpart. Sunny winced. For once, she was hoping Akiza would Summon her dragon and set it on her opponent. Besides, if it got too out of control, the whole arena was filled with Psychic Duelists. And even if they couldn't really stop it, she still wasn't in a very good mood with the crowd.

Of course, one should really be careful what they wish for. This was when Akiza Summoned the Black Rose Dragon.

When everyone recognized the card as belonging to the Black Rose Witch, they started jeering at Akiza.

Leo gasped. "Bright Sun, you're friends with the Black Rose?"

Sunny nodded. "Everyone, Akiza isn't all that good at controlling her abilities, so if I tell you to duck, do it. Actually, since the crowd's riling her up, you might want to do it anyway."

When Akiza ended her turn, Sunny couldn't see anything past the Field Spell. She shrugged and occupied herself with shuffling her Deck.

Luna blinked. "Bright Sun, your monsters seem to respect you, but that is all."

"I know. I really don't like using this Deck, but it's the only one I have, and the cards in the shop don't really call out to me. Besides, I have to use them to bring out my ace's effect."

"Not that it matters to you." Sammy piped up from next to her. "I mean, you were the one to suggest I use the different forms of Red-Eyes Black Dragon despite my mainly using Spellcasters."

"Hey, if you have all the forms of a rare card, I say you use it. Besides, you seem to be pretty good at getting all of them into your hand."

"Wait, you have all the forms of Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

"Leo! Give her a chance to introduce herself first! Sorry about him. I'm Luna and this is my brother, Leo."

"Samantha Izinski, but please, just call me Sammy."

"So, you're Akiza's sister?"

"Yeah. You might also know me as the White Rose Witch, since she's the Black Rose and we happen to be sisters. If it weren't for that fact, odds are that they'd call me something much cooler."

"Yeah, she really doesn't like that alias."

"Understatement. I hate it. I'd prefer something that shows how I use Spellcasters, or even my Red-Eyes, but no, they had to compare me with my sister."

"Everyone, be really careful. There's no telling what she'll do if she snaps. Really, one time she set her Red-Eyes on someone just for insulting her hair."

"She's crazy, isn't she?"

"Not necessarily, she just likes being this way. However, that is always an option."

Sammy was continuing to rant when Black Garden was finally destroyed. Sunny noticed Black Rose Dragon on the field and both player's Life Points.

"Well, it looks like this Duel is over."

"What makes you say that?"

"Watch."

Akiza then activated one of her dragon's effects, reducing the Masked Knight's Attack Points to zero. She then attacked, winning the Duel.

"Told you."

"Hey, we should get going now!" Okita shouted. "We need to congratulate Akiza."

"Oh, right. See you later." Sunny and Sammy turned and ran off after Liquid and Okita.

12121212

Luna looked at Yusei. "You have a second Deck, don't you?"

"It isn't really mine. I'm just keeping it safe for a friend. Why do you mention it now?"

"Because when we were talking to Bright Sun, the monsters in that Deck were actually talking to me for once."

"What did they say?"

"Something about finding their rightful owner and a Psychic Lifetrancer."

"Hey, I noticed Bright Sun had one in her Extra Deck!"

"Leo, when were you looking through her Extra Deck?"

"I wanted to see the ace she was talking about."

"You're impossible."

2121212

Dai: Well, she got away, but at least I reclaimed my Deck. Oh, next time Sunny and Luna pay a visit to the Spirit World and Sunny meets up with a few old friends.


	5. Reunion of Friends

Vee-Vee: Let's see... the destruction started at this particular universe, spiraling outwards... It's a good thing she didn't get ahold of your Blue-Eyes.

Verity: Good point. I mean, the devastation she can cause with that Deck of hers alone...

Dai: I own nothing but Sunny and Sammy. Now, if only that would stop the random destructive rampages...

12121221

Just after the rest of the first round Duels, they announced a losers bracket.

"So, first round losers, don't leave yet!"

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Well, since you put it so nicely..."

When all of them were being randomly picked, Sunny leaned back, watching as Luna was chosen to participate. This time, they actually got the right one. The second one was Professor Frank, who seemed to have put up absolutely no fight in his own Duel.

Leo winced. "This might not be a good thing. I mean, crazy stuff seems to happen on occasion when Luna Duels."

"So? When was the last time this part of the world was ever considered normal?"

"Before Duel Monsters took off...?"

"Exactly. Odds are, no one will ever think anything strange about this."

12121212

Frank kept pressuring Luna to go to the Spirit World as the Dueled. Eventually, Luna activated Ancient Forest.

Bright Sun winced. "This will not end well."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, there's the fact the all of the Duel Spirits in the area are panicking, saying how if the guy gets into the Spirit World they might all be in grave danger. And... he's almost in."

"So, they're doomed?"

"Not necessarily. Even if Luna loses, I can handle it."

"What makes you think that?"

There was no answer.

Sammy groaned. "Great, just great. This is the first time she's ever gone to the Spirit World that I know of, and she went in public, when the Spirit World is in grave danger... her chances of making it back are very low right now if Luna fails. Especially since only one of her cards would be willing to help her."

Yusei suddenly remembered how his friend had once talked about how her cards were always willing to help. Without knowing why, he took his friend's Deck out of his pocket and pressed it into Bright Sun's hand.

212112121221

Sunny found herself in what seemed to be a reiteration of the Ancient Forest. She was welcomed by the three Mecha Bunnies from earlier.

"You did it! You came, you came!"

"Whoa, calm down, you three!"

"But it's been so long!"

Sunny sighed. "Yeah, well, the thing is, I kind of lost my memory, so please try to keep the jumping around to a minimum, just for a bit. Now, how do I make sure you know which one I'm talking to?"

"Oh, right. Well, we do have names. I'm Becky, and these are Techie and Mechie. Don't worry about being able to tell the difference between us, for some reason, it seems impossible to mix us up."

"Okay, then... Anyway, let's go find Luna. And please don't blow my cover."

"Don't worry about it."

"Somehow, I can't help but worry when you say that."

1221121221

When they found Luna, she was on a Sunlight Unicorn equipped with Horn of the Unicorn. Currently, they were running.

"Luna!"

"Bright Sun! What are you doing here?"

"I'm a Spirit Duelist, two, in case you'd forgotten. It is my right to come here as much as anyone's. Now, what are you running from?"

Luna just pointed behind her, where Ido the Supreme Magical Force was chasing after her.

"Luna! Wait for us!"

1212121

Eventually, the group arrived at a dried out riverbed. Luna approached the shape of a dragon in a crag. Sunny didn't hear what she said, but she did catch the name of the monster, Ancient Fairy Dragon. A wave of water rushed down, and the two of them were in different visions.

2112121221

Sunny saw a younger version of herself in the same forest. Mechie, Techie, and Becky were gathered around her.

"Is this the Spirit World?" Younger Sunny asked.

"That is right, child." A voice seemed to come out of nowhere. "You are here to answer a request."

"What is it?"

"One day, an evil force will attack this world. There is another girl who will fight to save it. However, she is younger than you and might not be able to do it alone. I want you to help her, whenever it may be necessary."

"Why me?"

"Because you can visit this world, and because if she fails, this world and the spirits in it will be lost. You know just how devastating that would be."

Younger Sunny nodded. "I've lived with these things from the very beginning. If I can help them, I will."

"Very well."

Younger Sunny blinked awake in the real world. Sighing, she removed a charm necklace shaped like a star from beneath her shirt and examined it in her hand.

"Hey, Sunny!" The carrot-top from the picture Jack showed her walked up to Younger Sunny. "Still thinking about yesterday?"

"Partly, but I'm also partly worried I just made a promise I won't be able to keep."

She walked out the door and looked at her necklace.

"We promised to be friends forever, and that fell through during this past week. Is saving the Spirit World another promise I won't be able to keep?"

"Spirit World? Is that what you just said?"

Younger Sunny turned around to see Sayer. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sayer, leader of the Arcadia Movement, a place in the city for Duelists with powers like you. You should come with me."

"Why would I? I have everything I need right here."

"It wasn't a request."

Sayer pulled out a card. "Enemy Controller!"

Younger Sunny's eyes went blank. Sayer laughed. "Another addition to my Duelist army, a Spirit Duelist, too, with just a little mind control."

1212121212

When Sunny came back to reality, Luna seemed to have done the same. She was facing Frank, who appeared to have finally breached into the Spirit World.

When Frank saw Sunny, he laughed. "Well, I never thought this would happen. Three Spirit Duelists, all in one place."

Luna glared. "If you're really a Spirit Duelist, why did you need me?" This seemed to stop him.

"Either way, are you aware of your true powers as a Signer, Luna?"

"Powers? I don't have any powers."

"You are aware of where we are, right?"

"Not helping, Bright Sun."

"Look, Luna, just trust in yourself, we'll get this creep out of here, and we'll figure everything else out later."

Luna nodded, and her Duel resumed.

1221121221

After the Duel ended in a draw, Sunny returned with them to the real world. When Yusei ran off to help Luna, she stopped him for a second. She held out her Deck to him.

He shook his head. "Keep it. I don't need to be a Spirit Duelist to know they'd probably rather stay with you than me."

Smiling, Sunny removed her Psychic Lifetrancer from the Extra Deck Sayer had given her and put it with all of her old cards.

_'Everyone, this is Lifetrancer. I know she's a Psychic monster, but you can trust her.'_

There seemed to be a general agreement, and Sunny put her Deck back in her pocket, where it belonged.

1212121212

Dai: Next time, we see how Sammy and Sunny Duel, by having them Duel each other. We also see them try to convince Akiza that Sayer is evil.


	6. Sunny vs Sammy

Verity: Daichi, you suck at math. How are you going to write Duels?

Dai: With a calculator. It's the answer to everything.

BlackGatomon: This group really doesn't own anything.

1212122121

Later, Sunny answered a knock at her door to see Sammy.

"Hey, Sunny, how about we test out those cards Yusei gave you?"

_'What do you think? Up for a Duel?'_ The agreement was really loud.

"Alright, then. Let's Duel."

12212121

Once they reached someplace with the space to use Duel Disks, they got started, Sunny went first. "I place one monster card face down and end my turn."

Sammy smiled when she drew her card, which meant she had drawn her best shot. "First, I activate the Field Spell Magical Citadel of Endymion. Next, I Sumoon Skilled Dark Magician in Attack Mode. Skilled Dark Magician, attack her facedown!"

Skilled Dark Magician destroyed Sunny's face down card, which happened to be a Mecha Bunny.

Sunny smiled. "I activate Mecha Bunny's effects! First, I target a card, who's controller takes 500 damage." [Sammy: 8000-7500] "Next, I can Special Summon another Mecha Bunny face down." Another card appeared on the field.

If Sammy was fazed, she showed no sign of it. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

Sunny drew a card. "I Summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in Attack Mode and equip it with Lucky Iron Axe. Now, Gene-Warped Warwolf attacks the Skilled Dark Magician." [Sammy: 7500-6900] "I end my turn."

Sammy had a really large grin on her face, which meant she'd drawn her ace. "I Summon Silent Magician LV4 in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Mage Power, and Equip it to Silent Magician LV4. Turn end."

When Sunny drew her card, she decided to work with it. Sure, her monster would have less Attack points than Sammy's magician, which had attained 3000 Attack Points, but she could work with it.

"I Summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, but he won't be sticking around for long. I Tune my Comrade Swordsman of Landstar with my Gene-Warped Warwolf for a level 7 Synchro Summon. A great power is born within the mind! Call upon the one who can use it's strength! Synchro Summon! Appear, Psychic Lifetrancer!"

Sammy shook her head. "You do realize your monster has less Attack Points, right?"

Sunny nodded. "Which is why I activate De-Spell, and use it to destroy Mage Power." Sammy's Spell Card blew away. "Now, I have Lifetrancer attack."

Sammy activated her face down card. "Magical Hats!" Hats covered the field, and the Silent Magician LV4. Two cards were placed under the hats from Sammy's Deck.

"Lifetrancer, attack the hat on the left." The attack destroyed a Black Pendant. [Sunny: 8000-7500]

"I end my turn." With that, Magical Hats deactivated, destroying another Black Pendant. [Sunny: 7500-7000]

Sammy drew a card and decided against doing anything. "My turn is over."

Sunny pulled another card from her Deck. "I Summon Twin-Sword Marauder! Next, I flip Mecha Bunny face up." [Sammy: 6900-6400]

"Time to do this! First, Twin-Sword Marauder attacks Silent Magician LV4." [Sammy: 6400-5800] "Now, for the second attack." [Sammy: 5800-4200] "Now, Mecha Bunny gets a hit in." [Sammy: 4200-3800] "Next, Psychic Lifetrancer."

This was when Sammy decided to stall for time. "I discard Kuriboh to negate attack damage from this battle."

Sunny sighed."Fine. I end my turn."

When Sammy pulled her next card, she seemed really happy. "I Summon Time Wizard! Time Roulette, go!" Sammy seemed to get a lucky break, actually succeeding.

"Now, Time Wizard, direct attack!" [Sunny: 7000-6500] "My turn is over."

The next card Sunny drew was just what she needed. "I Special Summon Cyber Dragon in Attack Mode, along with Flamvell Magician. Flamvell Magician attacks Time Wizard." [Sammy: 3800-3100] "Next, Cyber Dragon." [Sammy: 3100-1000]

Sammy seemed to have no problem with this. "I activate Pot of Greed." The grin on her face as she drew was unmistakable. "I Summon Red-Eyes Black Chick, and we've known each other long enough, I won't have to explain it. I Special Summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Now, attack the Flamvell Magician." [Sunny: 6500-5500] "That's it for this turn."

When Sunny pulled her next card, she almost laughed out loud.

_'Okay, seriously, what are the odds?'_

_'Not high, but considering we were once able to defeat our opponents without losing a single Life Point...__'_

Sunny shrugged. "I Summon Tune Warrior. Next, I Tune Tune Warrior with Cyber Dragon for a level 8 Synchro Summon. Beings of justice given amazing dark power! The harshened light defeated by immense strength! Synchro Summon! Come to us, Ally of Justice Light Gazer! Light Gazer gains 200 Attack for each Light monster in my opponents Graveyard. That means it now has 2800 Attack Points, which is more than enough to take out Red-Eyes." [Sammy: 1000-600]

Sammy pulled a card, which was obviously not the one she needed. "I activate Sparks." [Sunny: 5500-5300] "My turn's done."

"Alright then, Light Gazer, finish it." [Sammy: 600-0]

"When'd you get that Deck?" Sunny and Sammy turned around to see Akiza.

"Oh, Akiza, it's just you. This is actually my old Deck from years ago."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a Spirit Duelist, remember?"

"Oh, right. How did you get ahold of it?"

"Oh, I met up with someone who found it after Sayer got ahold of me."

"Sayer? What's he got to do with it?" Oh, right. Akiza was one of the ones who pretty much worshipped Sayer. This would be difficult.

"Well, the guy's evil. Sorry about that." Sunny sighed. Sammy had no tact at all. If she weren't Akiza's sister, she would probably have been killed off long ago. That was the way things worked. To survive, you either had to be extremely powerful in some way or somewhat likable.

"Sammy! Don't say that! What makes you think it, anyway?" This was when Sunny stepped in.

"Well, when Luna Dueled the Professor, I went to the Spirit World and had a vision of Sayer using mind control to kidnap me."

Akiza didn't respond to that, instead walking off.

"I hope she doesn't tell anyone."

212122112

Dai: Next time, the next part of the Fortune Cup and Sunny and Sammy make a plan.


	7. Memories and Sunny's Plan

Dai: This is going well.

Verity: Your stories or your Deck?

Dai: I still can't believe I found my old Time Wizard card! That was my very first card.

Verity: And since you knew nothing about Duel Monsters, you shoved it in a closet for four years until you found the Reverse of Arcadia game, at which point the black hole that was your room kept it for another year.

BlackGatomon: This display more or less proves they own nothing.

121221122112

That night, Sunny's dream was more vivid than ever.

12211221

_"Happy Birthday, Sunny!"_

_Sunny looked around. The place, which normally seemed pretty shabby, had been redecorated. Well, as best as they could redecorate it given time and budget constraints. The tablecloth was actually clean, for one thing. There was a cake with a big number fourteen on it that was obviously expensive._

_"How did you get the money for this?"_

_Yusei shrugged. "Crow, Kalin, and I all pitched in. You honestly didn't think we'd forget, did you?"_

_Sunny shook her head. "No, not really. Jack, yes, of course, but I didn't think you'd forget. I also didn't expect you to get this kind of cake."_

_"Yeah, it was Kalin's idea."_

_Sunny laughed. Of course her friends would do something like this._

_"So, what first?"_

_The birthday girl had a big smile on her face as she replied, "Presents, assuming you had money left over."_

_Kalin rolled his eyes. "What do you think we were hording cash for these past two months?"_

_Crow nodded. "Yeah, even Jack was saving up. And he never does that." Jack then hit Crow over the head._

_There were presents under the table, all in plain boxes. First, she picked up a small box from Yusei._

_In it were three Mecha Bunnies. Duel Spirits emerged from the cards._

_"Okay, I'll call you Mechie, and you'll be Techie, and you're Becky. Got that?"_

_The makeshift party continued, with Sunny getting a Gene-Warped Warwolf from Kalin, some white hair ribbons from Crow, and a code for five hundred DP from Jack._

_"Everyone... thank you so much."_

1221212112

When Sunny blinked awake, her dream was the first thing she remembered. Thinking hard, she realized that she now knew the names of the other two boys.

"Crow... Kalin..." She tested them out, and it fit. Yes, those were definitely their names. Then she remembered the tournament.

"Honestly, why does nobody ever wake me up?"

122112212121

When Yusei was announced, some of the crowd started cheering for him. Sunny felt better. Of course, she still wanted Akiza to set Black Rose Dragon on a lot of them.

As Yusei Dueled Greiger, Sunny kept a close watch. They were both good Duelists, but she was cheering for Yusei. For one thing, he was her friend. For another, no one else was doing it.

Greiger was keeping Yusei on the ropes, but Sunny knew better than to write off the results. Sometimes, she Dueled particularly challenging opponents, and it seemed like she would lose. After all, no one ever knows the results until the last card is played.

This was again proven when Yusei turned the Duel around, winning at the last chance.

Suddenly, the MC's microphone stopped working, and Greiger was shouting through the speakers.

"Just how did he do that?" Okita asked. "I've been trying that stuff for years."

"No clue." Meanwhile, gears were spinning in Sunny's head, so that she didn't hear anything of what he was saying. She almost didn't notice him attacking Rex Goodwin. Of course, she couldn't ignore it. Still, she didn't really pay attention. Instead, she turned to Sammy.

"Sammy, you know how many people were tormenting Akiza in her last Duel?

"Yeah."

"Well, I have a plan to stop all that."

1221211212

As Akiza Dueled Koda, he taunted her even more than the crowd. Also, the MC seemed to be unusually silent. When he started in on how Akiza and Sammy first revealed their powers, a voice filled the stadium.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!"

It was Bright Sun.

On the ground, Koda scoffed. "Why should I? She and her sister are monsters in a world meant for humans."

"They are not! They are just as human as me or Jack or Yusei. Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Bright Sun, and I'll be announcing for the rest of the tournament because the normal one is... unavailable. Yeah, the White Rose Witch is definitely not keeping him trapped with a card borrowed from Akiza, not at all."

Yusei turned to Liquid and Okita. "They wouldn't... right?"

"Actually, that sounds like something they would do."

As Koda continued to pick apart Akiza's Deck, he kept most of his nasty comments to himself, however, he let one thing slip.

"These powers... are witchcraft! Evil, malign..."

Needless to say, Bright Sun did not take well to that at all.

"Just because she has powers, is no reason to treat her that way. I have powers, and I have a lot of friends."

"Might that not be because of your incredible Dueling skills, Su-"

"Shut up! I have more friends than you for a reason, the reason being that no matter where one comes from, and what skills they may have, I will be their friend. I wonder how one would react if I told them most of the stories of their champion are fraudulent?"

As the crowd gasped, Yusei was thinking. Bright Sun was obviously not her real name. She could see Duel Spirits. And, more than that, she knew the truth about Jack. This added up to a really familiar pattern.

When he ran into Jack, the other boy glanced at him.

"She says she'll say everything after the tournament, assuming she can get away. She has a tight schedule, and, of course, she's now announcing the tournament."

Yusei nodded. He'd been looking for his friend for years, another day or so wouldn't make any difference.

1212122112

Dai: Next time, Yusei faces Akiza, while Sunny exerts her own method of crowd control. This could turn out really badly.


	8. Akiza's Choice

Dai: Sammy, what are you doing this time?

Sammy: Setting my Red-Eyes on random dimensions?

Dai: Sammy, this is the third time you've done this. Go ahead, but...

Sammy: If it had been Sunny, you would have given her your Deck for destruction of other dimensions.

BlackGatomon: I think this goes to show, she will never own anything, really.

1221212121

The original MC was probably not happy, having been tied up with a bunch of roses. Of course, this story is not about him, so disregard that last sentence, please.

His captors, however, were having a good time. Some of Sector Security came to try to stop Sunny lording over the microphone, but sadistic Sammy had come out to play. As in, she was using psychic abilities to inflict as much pain as possible.

"-To special Summon Endymion, the Master Magician!"

Sunny sighed. "Please, try not to damage the room too much when you blast them."

"Don't worry, I'm not Akiza. My control is perfect."

"You also said that right before accidentally burning down your favorite card shop."

21221122112

Meanwhile, Akiza was thinking about what Sunny and Sammy had told her the day before. She still hadn't decided whether or not she believed it. That was when she nearly ran into Yusei.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"She was right. You were just tense earlier."

"Let me guess who said that. It definitely was not my sister."

"How did you know that? Sammy seems nice enough."

"At times, yes, but you haven't seen her angry enough. Be thankful."

At this point, Leo and Luna ran right up to them.

"It's the witch lady!"

"Leo, be nice. Bright Sun and Sammy have powers, and you're nice to them. Assuming rummaging through someone's Extra Deck could be considered nice."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, it's almost time for the final!"

"Miss Akiza." Akiza turned around to see what looked like a clown. "Goodwin would like to speak with you."

"Akiza is tired." Suddenly, Akiza made a decision. In all odds, it might get her killed. However, she still felt like it was a good idea.

"I can speak for myself, Sayer."

"Well, then, tell them you're tired."

"Why? In all odds, they just want me to get Sammy out of the announcers box. Or are you worried about what they may want to tell me?"

"And, what, pray tell, would they want to tell you?"

"What you did in the Satellite. You took a girl, about fourteen and a half years old, and brainwashed her into forgetting everything."

"Now why would I do that?"

"I don't know. However, it's you against my friends and my sister. I think you know who I choose to believe."

122112121212

Sunny looked down. As nice as it was that some people were cheering for Yusei, she didn't like how they were treating Akiza. So, she decided to handle it the best way she could.

"Alright, everyone, be nice. If you can't handle that, the exit is right there. Got that?" The crowd immediately settled down.

As Akiza Dueled, it was obvious she had no control at all. Eventually, Sammy barged up and took the microphone from Sunny.

"Akiza, calm down. Our abilities come from our emotions. What you need to do is stay calm."

Down on the ground, Akiza nodded and took a deep breath. However, she was a long way from good control. This was proven when the Black Rose Dragon materialized, and pretty much just destroyed the place. Still, it was somewhat better than before. Not quite as good as Sammy, but it was getting there.

Of course, Sammy had her own issues, as shown by the fact that the announcers box no longer had a door. It had been blasted by the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. At least the place hadn't been set on fire.

When Yusei pulled out the Stardust Dragon, Sunny was amazed.

"Nice card." Sammy commented.

"Sammy, shouldn't you be doing something right now?"

"Oh, right, I suppose I should run out and grab some lunch."

"Hurry. I want to eat before the last Duel."

122121212121

Dai: Next time, Yusei Duels Jack, and Sunny goes against Sayer.


	9. The Confrontation

Dai: I need to figure this out.

Verity: You mean the whole thing, or just what you messed up?

Dai: Does it matter?

BlackGatomon: This proves that they don't own anything.

1221121212

While Jack and Yusei were preparing to Duel, Sunny and Sammy were focused on holding their positions in the announcer's box.

_'And here we thought that we would never run into someone with that kind of sadistic streak outside the Satellite.'_ Becky commented.

Sunny shrugged. _'These kinds of people exist everywhere. In all honesty, I'd say Sayer is worse. Much worse.'_

_'A bit bitter?'_

_'Maybe.'_ She turned her attention to where Red-Eyes had blasted a hole in the wall right next to where the door was. "Sammy, was that really necessary?"

"No. I just felt like it."

1221121212

Sayer was not happy, and also somewhat confused. How could anyone know what he had done? Sunshine had been the only witness, and she had been under his control for years.

Maybe it was wearing off. But why wasn't she going to her old friends for help? Unless...

He tightened his fists. Of course! The girl was a Spirit Duelist, he had known all along. If any cards had been at the scene, then news would get to her, one way or another. He had thought that taking one from the Satellite would have quashed any chances of that, but she did have a penchant for trouble.

He'd seen her track record. In fact, he had been searching for possible Spirit Duelists for a long time before he saw her as a possibility. He had also made sure to remove anything that might jog her memory.

Like that ridiculous necklace. When he questioned her upon her capture, she had stated that it was a symbol of a promise she made to a friend. That wooden star had found it's way into the bay. He didn't need anything like friendship clogging up his precious plans.

It didn't matter, though. All he needed to do was put them back under his control, and the world would be his.

2121122121

While Jack and Yusei Duelled, Sunny commented on it, while Sammy was a bit occupied with keeping the room from collapsing. Whether Jack or Yusei was in the lead, she was having issues being objective. It was obvious to anyone that she had fonder memories of Yusei than of Jack.

Of course, this surprised no one. Public opinion had warmed up to Yusei by then, and despite everthing, he was a nice guy. Nicer than Jack, at any rate. Then again, being nice didn't make you a good Duelist.

When the dragons were Summoned, the commentary stopped. This was mostly out of shock after a giant dragon appeared in the stadium. In a flash of light, the Duelists vanished.

"Okay, Sammy, tell me I'm not going crazy."

"No, that really happened."

"Good."

When the Duelists reappeared, the Duel was over.

"Well... that was... different... Not too weird, though... At least, compared with what happened in the past... Either way, Yusei wins."

There was a commotion in the crowd and Sunny decided to repeat herself. "I said, Yusei wins!"

"That's enough."

She turned around. "Sayer."

1221121212

Yusei was worried about Jack, as he took quite a nasty fall, but what was happening in the announcer's box was honestly more worrying.

"Do you realize how much trouble you caused, Bright Sun? Or, should I say, Sunshine?"

He tried not to act surprised. He'd had his suspicions. Either way, it was a shock. Still, at least she was alive. That was a good thing.

"I only stopped Akiza from going all Black Rose Witch on the crowd! And before you talk about the state of the room, that was Sammy, not me. I don't even have those powers."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the lies you told Akiza."

"What lies? All I said was true, and you know it."

"Since when have I shown any signs of being evil?"

"Let me think about that. Maybe when one of Okita's other friends died training with you. Maybe when you told Sammy to join her sister as the White Rose. Maybe after what you did to me."

"And what, pray tell, did I do to you? How would you even remember it?"

"I have connections, Sayer, and I know what you did. You took me away from my home against my wishes, just so you could have a Spirit Duelist in the Movement."

"And even so, what would you do about it?"

"I'm leaving the Movement. For good. You won't control me anymore."

"And how would you live?"

"I have my ways." And the microphone cut out.

1221212121

Sunny turned away from Sayer. "You can't stop me. Even if you tried, the whole world knows now. Goodbye."

And she walked out the door.

1212121212

Dai: Next time, Sunny has to find someplace to crash for the night, and meets up with someone you won't expect.


End file.
